


The love for pie (Dean x Pie)

by Cherriesandfoxes



Category: Supernatural, pie - Fandom
Genre: Apple Pie, Dean Winchester loves pie, Food, Other, Pie, dean's favorite, fork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherriesandfoxes/pseuds/Cherriesandfoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds pie in the fridge. </p>
<p>He makes love to the pie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love for pie (Dean x Pie)

It was a bad day for Dean Winchester. Nothing was going right. Castiel, his best friend, hadn’t shown up in days.

Sam was busy. But there was one and only one thing that could make this day better, and that thing was pie.

Dean looked around the room before walking out to the kitchen and to the fridge.

He opened the fridge slowly and carefully. He smiled wide once he saw the beautiful pie.

“Oh baby, come to papa.” He said in a deep and seductive voice.

It may have seemed a little weird to others, since pie was just a food.

It wasn’t just food to Dean though. Pie was like a girlfriend or a wife to him and cherished it dearly.

He removed the pie from the fridge and closed the door with his butt.

He licked his lips as he stared at the pie while walking to the table.

He sat it down on the table and took a seat in the chair in front of the gorgeous food.

“Oh baby, we are going to party tonight and you’re going to be inside of me” Dean said, winking at the pie.

No one knew for sure what was wrong with Dean when it came to pies. He was simply addicted.

He then grabbed a fork, taking a fork, pushing it slowly into the brown apple pie. He then moved it in an upward motion and to his mouth.

He began to chew. “Delicious!” He moaned with every bite.

Sam and Castiel walked in on Dean moaning to the pie and licking the fork.

“Uh, Dean, what are you doing” Cas asked.

“SON OF A BITCH.” Dean yelled as he realized that all of pie was gone.


End file.
